1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower which is equipped with such a wind deflector as is rotated by the wind pressure of an air flow generated by a fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a blower which is equipped with such a wind deflector as is rotated by a forced swirling air flow generated by a fan, especially, by an axial flow fan, there are disclosed in the prior art in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35-8954, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 55-46796, U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,429, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,534 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,649. In the above-identified prior art examples, there is disclosed only a blower which is equipped merely with such a wind deflector as is rotated by the wind pressure of an air flow. Moreover, since the aforementioned wind deflector is accelerated by the aforementioned wind pressure of the air flow so that it is rotated at a high speed, there exists either a blower making use of a frictional force, as in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35-8954, or a blower making use of a gear governor, as in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 55-46796, so that the wind deflector may be rotated at a substantially constant low speed. However, either of them requires a complex mechanism. In the blower making use of the frictional force, as in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35-8954, moreover, the rotating speed of the aforementioned wind deflector can be changed by suitably changing the frictional force. However, this blower is short of reliability for a long use because it makes use of the frictional force.